


sweethearts and pancakes

by Blepbean



Category: Tell Me Why (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not proofread or edited we die like men, Post-Canon, just good vibes all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: Micheal makes pancakes for Tyler. That’s it. That’s the whole fic.
Relationships: Michael Abila/Tyler Ronan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	sweethearts and pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰 I love them with all my heart and IF YOU BITCHES DO RONANCEST IM GONNA STAB YALL THANKS 
> 
> This fic is just short and fluffy bc I want to
> 
> kudos, comments and feedback is appreciated

They’re still getting used to each other. Like two dancers who just met, trying to find their footing, their chemistry, finding the spark to burst it into a hearth of flame. It’s strange, how they’re still trying to find how they fit into each other, waiting for the pieces to click.

So when Tyler sees that Micheal is wearing an apron in his pyjamas, at 11 am, cooking pancakes on the stove. There’s something simple in this scene yet so  _ magical  _ that makes his chest bloom with warmth, spreading throughout. After all these years, dealing with the trauma and his own identity and late night sobs about how much he fucked up, he never realised this would unfold in front of him. 

Dust appears in the stream of sunlight that comes through the musty windows that Tyler  _ really  _ needs to clean but he needs he won’t get to. Maybe Alyson can do it. He doesn’t know. 

“Hi love,” Tyler says quietly, saying it like a secret, something just for them to hear. Tyler wraps his arms around his chest, crinkling the apron, putting Tyler's head into his crook of his shoulder and smelling morning pancakes and the soft smell of vanilla. He thought that Micheal forgot to breathe for a second.

“Who’s this? I was looking for someone else. Handsome,” he pauses, flipping a pancake before continuing, “short, heavy sleeper and a whiner. Have you seen him?”

“I will fucking end your kneecaps,” Tyler digs himself deeper into the crook of Micheal’s shoulder, smelling more of him, feeling the Micheal’s hair on his face, soft, smelling like strawberry cheesecake which honestly is probably impossible to achieve.

“I’d like to see you try,” Micheal laughs, putting the sorta burnt pancake on the plate to his left. And Tyler can’t believe that this is happening, that he can hold him right now, physically. Tyler traces the lines on Micheal’s palm like he has done so many times, during the middle of the night, during their walks out onto the lake to fish. He knows the lines by heart, and if he closes his eyes he can still trace them in the dark, he can recognise Micheal by smell, the scent of a bakery with mixes of herbs and spices. He can find him by touch, his calloused hands from times of fishing. Tyler can find him even in death, in the death of the world.

It’s driving him mad how much he loves Micheal. 

“Wanna go fishing?” Micheal hums as they sit down on the dining table that they thrifted, Tyler can still see faint crayon marks on it, wondering if kids did it. Tyler sets down the plates, a stack of pancakes between them.

“I’m kinda tired today,” he says, “what did you turn off the stove.”

“I did,” Micheal stabs the pancake with his fork, “I’m not that dumb.”

“Unlike that time where you almost set the apartment on fire because you accidentally left the oven off—“

“Tyler!”

“What?” He laughs, eyes crinkling as he sets his fork down, putting his elbow on the table and letting his head rest on top, “Alyson freaked out when she got home.”

“I already apologised!”

“She looked like she was gonna kill you!” 

When Tyler looks up he sees him, glowing like a billion suns full of light and joy and energy. He likes how his laugh is so contagious, unguarded and it’s something only a few people can see, and Tyler is one of the luckiest guy to ever see it. He’s slowly learning more about Micheal, through his quirks and his actions and his territories. Here, he’ll mark it in his head. At 11 am, Micheal bursting with laughter while the sunlight coats his soft, brown skin and he looks so happy. 

Tyler thinks that he’ll have more of these moments, he doesn’t know what the future holds and it’s terrifying. But he knows, that once they get married, standing there, staring at each other with tears, happy tears in their eyes. He knows that they’ll look back in this moment, in this very moment which is so unguarded and vulnerable and sweet that he wants to let the world stop, and keep repeating this moment forever.

But he can’t do that. Time rolls by and he watches Micheal calm down, sigh. They stare at each other, a quiet intimacy that they share just through eye contact. 

They both blush a few second later.

**Author's Note:**

> Micheal and Tyler: *is blushing and just being gay*  
> Alyson: Omfg these bitches are gay


End file.
